


wow, what a flirt

by jakey_jake



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Short, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakey_jake/pseuds/jakey_jake
Summary: Sunghoon and Jake are best friends that live together in their dorm.For some reason, Jake can't keep from flirting with Sunghoon in the mornings that they wake up together.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	wow, what a flirt

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK WITH MY JAKE FLIRT AESTHETIC MUHAHAHHAHA
> 
> jake is a flirt don't touch me don't disagree
> 
> alright, ON WITH THE GAY MOVE ALONG <333

Morning light shines through the window, streaming in gentle waves.

The grass is growing, the clouds are nowhere in sight, and the birds are singing.

Loudly.

Yeah, chirp chirp the fuck out of here.

Jake groans, burying his face into a pillow.

Oh, wait.

Sunghoon mumbles something inaudible and shoves Jake away.

Jake whines and slings his arm back around the younger.

"Piss OFF," Sunghoon hisses. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Good morning to you too, beautiful," Jake mutters, shoving back.

Sunghoon snorts. "Stop calling me that."

"How else am I supposed to wake you up?" Jake sighs, still lagging and not fully awake.

"I don't know," Sunghoon snaps. "Set an alarm like a normal person?"

"Nah, this is more fun." Jake takes the chance to wrap his arms and legs around Sunghoon like a koala.

"Please, beautiful?" Jake whispers into his ear. "Wake up?"

Sunghoon flushes down to the roots of his hair. "Fine, you ass."

Jake smiles as he watches Sunghoon hurriedly get up and dash out, his heart still pounding in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> yep im done already :D
> 
> im sorry this was kinda like a filler fic for the next one
> 
> stay gay and write a new name down in your burn book! <333
> 
> see y'all in the next fic


End file.
